


Reunite

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Wars and other Unfortunate Circumstances [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Brothers, Fake AH Crew, Flashbacks, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Memories, Michael is always best boi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: 50 years is a long time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~ i'm dead tired~
> 
> So remember that fic so long ago with Immortal Ray being a survivor of the Spanish Civil War?Well this is the same universe!(its my own AU,and its a guilty pleasure)I wrote this a few months back and decided in my sleep-hazed mind to post.
> 
> Basically Dan and Gavin are actual brothers.That is all you need :3

“Ah,there you are Gavin,we were just waiting on you”Geoff said as Gavin entered the office,where he had been called from gaming with the other Lads.The others in the room were Jack and Lindsay as well as another man,who at the mention of his name,turned sharply.

 

_ “I told you this was a bad idea”he was back in the midst of being shipped out to what would be both his first and final battle,saying goodbye to his only family. _

 

_ “I’lll be fine,but I told you this was better than you going”Gavin smiled at the other man standing there, “I know you were ready and everything but I want to prove myself too.You’ve always been there,so why can't I?” _

 

_ “I...”The other man looked close to crying as he moved forward and held their foreheads together, “Just come back to me,Gav.I don't want to be alone again” _

 

_ “I promise, I'll be back before you know it” _

 

“B?”his voice was small.

 

He was pretty sure he was dreaming.It had been over fifty years,and yet the man standing in front of him...

 

_ He was his last thoughts as he fell.He couldn't keep his word after all... _

 

Dan smiled broadly,nodding.Gavin broke into sobs,surprising the others,then ran forward,practically jumping onto him.

 

“It's me,Gav.I told you that I’d see you again”Dan smiled as Gavin sobbed into his shoulder,unable to say anything in a relief that was more than fifty years overdue.

 

“I’m so sorry I couldn't keep my promise,B”the blond managed after a bit,choking the words out, “I swear I was planning to come home...”

 

“It's okay”Dan smiled and hugged him tightly as the sobs continued,but calmed slightly, “You're here now,that's what matters”

 

“So...I guess you know each other?”Jack asked as the two held each other tightly and he moved over to them,Lindsay smiling like an idiot.

 

“Yeah”Dan smiled as he let Gavin down,but still held him close, “Gav’s my brother.I haven't seen him since he deployed to Omaha back in the 40s”

 

Their eyes widened.Gavin had told them once that he and Michael had met in war, but neither ever talked about which one or how.If it was ever brought up both boys would clam up or change the subject.

 

“I-Oh”Geoff understands first, a former war veteran himself, “I guess we can finish our contract negotiations,Grunchy,then you and Gav can go catch up.How about that?”

 

“Of course,sir”Gavin shifted next to him, “But Gavin can stay right?”

 

“That was the point”Geoff smiled at the response,watching the man he considered his son snuggle closer to his ‘brother’, “Now,we were talking about your availability...”

* * *

 

“So this is Dan the Man?”Michael asked with a smile as the two Brits joined the Lads still playing video games later.

 

“And you must be Michael”Dan smiled,facing the curly haired man as he stood up, “Wanted to thank you for watching out for my B for all these years.”

 

“He grows on you after a while”Michael smiled,getting a squawk out of Gavin in response,before reaching over and ruffling the man’s hair, “Kidding,boi,you know I love you”

 

“So do you guy want to join us or go catch up?”Jeremy asked,looking back at them, “We have more than enough controllers”

 

Everyone looked at Dan,who just shrugged, “I guess?Not really good to be honest.What game?”

 

“Mario Party” Jeremy said and watched Dan’s face light up in a smile.

  
“Why not?I mean we do  have all the time in the bloody world” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Wanna know more about my AU?Let me know!


End file.
